


想你的十題

by purplesk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>題目來源：http://titlelist.lofter.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	想你的十題

**1\. 無法抵抗的本意 POV Sulu**

　　天意，亦即老天爺的想法，有一句古話是這麼說的：天作孽猶可違，自作孽不可活。直接翻成口語又稍微歪曲一下意思的話，可以這樣想：老天爺捉弄人類，人類尚且能苟延殘喘，因為老天爺最大，祂想怎樣就怎樣，沒辦法；但若是人自己造成的問題，那就是自己要去承擔了。

　　企業號的舵手在此時此刻想起這古老的諺語，同時間思索著自己是如何落到如此下場？首先，他認為即便身上的紅血球、血漿、血小板、白血球甚至可說DNA溯流追源是來自於據說相當順從且自制、不喜給他人添增麻煩又極度溫儒有禮的大和民族，但他並不認為這能夠解釋為什麼每每他收到來自堪稱可與立體派畢卡索畫作比個高下的企業號領航員規劃的航線圖時，他總是默默的接受如此高度藝術的路線圖，並且切實遵從將企業號依循如蜜蜂舞蹈般路線而且還能將覆載著幾百人的性命的銀色女士開往目的地——這絕對不是因為他身為日本人所以相當乖順服從的原因。

　　再來，舵手也不認為自己的能力能夠駕馭被輪機長三不五時就來偷改一下可愛的銀色女士——美其名是發揮她的無限才華實則滿足輪機長滿腦瘋狂挑戰物理極限的鬼點子——而悶不吭聲。這絕對不是因為自己的才能出眾，也不是與生俱來的溫順。

　　嘆氣。他決定這次一定要好好的跟領航員認真的談談自己對於這兩點的看法，雖說第二點與領航員沒有直接關係，但輪機長若是兇手，領航員就是把風的。

　　而當他轉向右手邊開口輕喚了領航員名字後，後者立刻轉首，微歪著頭，如發著藍光的恆星似的眼眸眨了眨，露出無辜的笑容詢問舵手什麼事時，舵手決定保持緘默。

　　心裡再次嘆氣。舵手似乎領悟到了真理，那就是他這輩子都很難拒絕絨毛犬類水汪汪的大眼及開心地搖晃著尾巴等待主人的誇獎的畫面。看來自己與生俱來的本意如此，無從拒絕、無法抵抗。

　　

**2\. 雨的溫度 POV Chekov**

_有些事物，是需要伸手，才能感受的到。_

　　水的兩態可以單憑眼睛觀察就能明白或者得知其約略溫度，例如，看到蒸氣從滾燙的水壺口中蜂擁而出時，那是攝氏100度C；看到像織女四那般的奇觀時，可得知已達到攝氏零度。不過，在液態中的水，較難光靠眼睛看出其溫度。通常需要藉由器具去測量，或者，伸手觸碰，方能知曉。

　　這次企業號所停泊的行星與Chekov深愛的藍色母星類似，唯一稍有出入的部份是，這顆星球的天空不斷地哭泣，鳥兒能飛行的大氣層瀰漫著濛濛細雨。

　　領航員的家鄉不常下雨。一開始他很興奮地認為這就是好幾百年前的倫敦雨景的美麗——輪機長如此保證！但才過了兩三天，領航員就對於不知道何時雨會停歇的灰濛天色感到厭倦，這就像是住在熱帶區域的人們第一次看到雪景的興奮，不過新鮮感不會持續太久，很快就會被厭惡、煩悶感給取而代之。

　　再過兩天這次登岸假即將結束。此刻，他決定先行回到企業號上享受乾爽的硬體空間。就在他下了決心並拾起放在一旁的雨具時，恰巧與坐在隔壁位置上的舵手視線交集——領航員一直都沒發現原來他們兩人正好待在同一空間內又剛好坐在隔壁桌，而且他意外的發現舵手似乎正陶醉地欣賞迷濛雨景。

　　尷尬地扯了笑，簡略說明自己要提前結束假期是因為受不了濕答答的空氣分子——誠實為上，尤其面對的是將所有事物盡收眼底的舵手。不知為何，領航員對於無法參透舵手的個性略感苦惱，眼前的人比艦上大副難應付得多，尤其舵手的若有似無的距離感，令人想靠近又不敢輕舉妄動。停頓，艦上的人都如此認為嗎？還是只有自己如此想？領航員的思緒被自己打亂。

　　

　　「那就一起回去吧。」微笑。

　　

　　這不在計畫中！領航員無法招架突然丟過來的、毫不拐彎抹角的快速直球。原先試圖解釋，卻因對方心無掛念地站起並走到門口回頭瞅了自己一眼後而打消念頭。站起，就當作意外的、難得的、偶爾的、同事之間的私下交流吧。

　　一路上誰也沒有刻意尋找話題，就像他們平常的相處一般，有一搭沒一搭的閒聊，沒有特定想要找什麼共同的興趣或人事物來做言語交流。舵手總是走在自己的前方，領航員發現自己腦中的舵手畫面，絕大多數是在艦橋上操縱航向時的領航員的右側臉；與船員們練習近身格鬥技、教導劍術等打鬥練習時的舵手，舵手總是三兩下就能將大塊頭船員摔個四腳朝天，而他本人根本是穩穩站著沒移動

　　過半步，那時，領航員見著的是舵手的背影。

　　不知為何，舵手突然停下腳步，並收起了雨具，任憑如小珍珠般的雨水沾在自己身上。雨珠降落在黑髮上、頸子上、肩膀上。

　　 _有些事物，是需要伸手，才能感受的到。_

　　腦海浮現了那句不知從何處聽來的話。首次，領航員突然想觸碰肌膚上的雨珠，感受雨水的溫度。在欲望逐漸成型並差點付諸實行之際，走在前頭的舵手忽然轉首，微笑，意義不明。

　　舵手走上階梯，領航員隨著步伐前進。前者刻意退開，讓後者能靠近玻璃窗邊的位置坐下。星球的雨珠爬滿整扇玻璃，光線在水珠中飽滿。伸手，領航員隔著特殊玻璃試著感受另一端的水珠的溫度。

　　他轉首，領航員與舵手四目交集，後者正靠著椅背將前者的舉動收進眼底。

　　 _有些事物，是需要伸手，才能感受的到。_

　　領航員將視線撇開，注視著即將離開的雨水星球。微笑。有什麼東西正在蔓延，像雨水侵蝕、滋潤了心中的某塊低溫。

　　

**3\. 無法捨棄的事物 POV Sulu**

　　各式各樣的冷兵器——收集嗜好，但非僅僅為裝飾品；多到不可勝數也懶得去數的書籍——紙本書，不是PDAA裡面的電子書；來自不同星球帶回來的植物標本還有從實驗室中培養起來的植物們——不一定是觀景種類。

　　雖說舵手一直都有保持整潔乾淨的習慣，定時的打掃及雜物整理都做的相當徹底，根本可以當作艦上的標準範例。即便如此，舵手還是會刻意二至三個月左右就來做一次大掃除，一方面是將平時沒有打掃到的縫隙更仔細的做好清潔工作——這不是潔癖，舵手已經懶得再去強調；另一方面則是趁機將不需要的物品丟棄或回收，不要佔據所剩不多的空間，畢竟他們正在五年任務中，而太空裡什麼都寶貴。

　　有個小東西攫住了舵手快速掃過寢室的視線。停頓，舵手調整了他的瀏覽路徑，稍稍瞇了眼，多花了一秒的注意力去判斷打斷自己思路的東西為何？或許就是自己正在找尋的、可被丟棄的雜物！

　　舵手走了過去，將那本塞在書櫃上的、看起來不是那麼眼熟的資料夾用手指勾出。令人驚嘆，這資料夾內放的可是紙張，舵手卻想不起來是怎樣的紙本資料被自己收集起來？翻閱，隨著手指撥開的速度而揚眉，紙張上的字跡非舵手工整偏娟秀的字體，而是稍嫌潦草卻相當行雲流水的筆墨痕跡。繁瑣的物理公式、冗長卻不可缺少的數學計算過程、參差不齊的線條飛舞——航線圖。

　　愣了兩秒。舵手繼續翻閱著，並發現至少有十來張草圖在此資料夾內。這實在很有趣，為何領航員繪製的紙本草圖會出現在自己房間的一本收藏資料夾內呢？舵手看了眼資料夾透明內袋上的標籤，是自己的手寫字，標示著日期。

　　記憶慢慢地湧出，他想起現在自己正盯著看的這張草圖是三個多月前的某天，那天恰巧只有自己與領航員同在艦橋上，兩人隨便胡扯了關於超新星爆炸後遺留下來的星雲，並討論其航路、航線問題，領航員興奮地開始計算起來，並在廢紙張的背面開始隨意繪著圖——姑且不論領航員從哪得到的紙；這張則是五週前輪機長與領航員在員工餐廳裡，兩人討論著當銀色女士必須穿越一個即將爆炸雙星系統時，所需要維持的動能以便不被雙星的角動量所拉引——先不論這件事發生的機率有多低。

　　喔，還有這張……停頓，舵手微笑。他也不懂為什麼自己會將這些討論草稿、計算草圖收集成冊？或許當時他覺得有趣也或許……他就是想收集！闔上資料夾，舵手忖著，無論是輪機長或者領航員，兩人應該都已經將這些討論深印腦海或者已經放進PDAA裡了，自己手上的這些廢紙張，其實並沒有需要被保存的理由。

　　掂了掂手中的資料夾，舵手決定將其放回原處。

　　即便沒有非它存在的意義不可，舵手也不怎麼想丟掉它。他將空間再次打掃乾淨，離開寢室前回首望了望，目光停留在那本資料夾。輕笑，這次的大掃除沒有需要被捨棄的物品。

　　

**4\. 等一下 POV Chekov**

　　這是認知的問題。例如，領航員一直認為所有艦上的大副都會跟他們的艦長既親密又長期鬥嘴；所有艦上的醫官既能幹——那雙手不只能動手術還能拆魚雷—又兼具碎碎念還不會咬到舌頭的技能；所有艦上的領航員都會坐在舵手的右手邊。年輕天才的領航員一直如此認為，直到他有機會聽到曾經在別的艦上待過一小段時間的工程部的船員們閒聊後，領航員才發現原來以上的認知僅限於企業號上。得知這真相後，Pavel Chekov確實頗為沮喪。

　　他也不甚清楚為什麼自己會如此失落，到底是因為別的艦上的大副與艦長的感情並非完全融洽？還是別人艦上的醫官其實都沒那麼熱情？抑或是其他艦上的領航員跟舵手大多只有工作上的往來？到底是哪一點讓他感到悶悶不樂，他說不上來。

　　走到員工餐廳時，他遠遠地注意到舵手的右手邊正好是空的，領航員此刻正想找人談談關於他所得知的他艘星艦上的狀況。領航員快步向前走去，突然有身影衝出擋住了他的視線，領航員繞過阻礙物，接著他看見艦長站在舵手身邊，似乎說了些什麼，艦長哈哈大笑後就在舵手的右側空位坐下。

　　 **等一下！** 領航員在心中喊著。他瞅見舵手微笑，與艦長說笑著。領航員的雙肩微垂，有些洩氣。

　　舵手右手邊的位置應該要是領航員而非艦長啊！

　　

　　※※※

　　沒有值班的時候，領航員待在工程部裡有一搭沒一搭地回著輪機長的話，後者受不了前者恍神的狀態，威脅著若是不回去睡覺就踢他去醫官那裡報到，也不知道是否因超過三十多個小時沒睡腦筋已經半停止運作，領航員起了身，相當乖順的走到了醫療灣去。

　　映進眼簾的並非忙裡忙外的混亂畫面，而是舵手跑來跟醫官借了一些醫學用品——領航員不是這科專門，實在不懂。但，根據推測，八成與舵手養的植物有關聯。領航員決定走過去詢問、搭話，自從艦長那天在員工餐廳裡擅自在舵手右手邊坐下後，領航員就一直沒有除了工作外的、與舵手的自然談話了。

　　他才往前跨了一步，就被醫官逮住，醫官根據領航員搖搖晃晃的步伐外加黑色眼圈和眼袋的狀況推測出這年輕人鐵定超過二十五個小時沒闔眼。醫官的嚴厲斥責領航員是沒聽進去，但正因醫官的大嗓門，舵手倒是抬了頭往自己的方向望過來，還不等領航員開口，醫官拽住年輕小子就往生物床上丟，後者還想掙扎時，他看見一名美麗的醫療人員正遞給舵手藥品，而舵手撇開了望向領航員的視線轉首，對著自己右手邊的女性微笑並道謝。

　 **等一下啊！**

　　話都還沒說出口，領航員眼前一黑，沒過兩秒就成昏睡狀態。可惡的雞媽媽醫官，到底給自己注射了什麼啊？

　　

　　※※※

　　惡狠狠地補眠後，領航員那天晚上倒是輾轉難眠。半是疲憊半是想出去，或許走了企業號一圈後就可以不用背各恆星名稱來助眠。也不知怎麼走的，他走進了小型的娛樂空間，意外地，他發現了這些自稱大人的同事兼朋友們正在聊天並小酌一番。大夥瞅見領航員走進來倒也不怎麼驚奇，通訊官親切地招呼他找個地方坐下，準備為領航員倒飲料並遞之。

　　領航員無視大家的歡鬧——大概也是因為自己正呈現半睡半醒狀態中，瞧見舵手右手邊又有了空位，決定這次絕對不再錯過，快速的走了過去，但還是慢了一步！平常是好朋友、好老師兼好同事的輪機長拿著他的威士忌霸道地坐下了自己最喜歡的位置！

　　 **等一下，那是我的位置！**

　　領航員在心中怒喊著，醫官的那劑藥讓他頭暈目眩至今，外加看到自己的專屬區域總是被別人毫不留情的佔去，年輕的天才心裡也犯起火來，不甘心與微微的憤怒交織著，他甩了頭隨便找了個地方坐下，算是生著悶氣——卻不曉得為了什麼而不悅。像個青少年似的。腦子閃過這句話後，嘆氣，揉了揉太陽穴。

　　驀然，有人在自己左側坐下。領航員微偏了頭，皺眉，想看清楚坐在自己身旁的傢伙是誰？對方坐下後遞了杯熱牛奶給自己。眨了眨眼，領航員微愣了一秒，掛上開心及小小羞澀的微笑，接過舵手遞給自己的飲品——據說，熱牛奶幫助睡眠——把雙膝蜷了起來，小心翼翼地喝著杯中的液體。

　　溫暖，又放心。如同舵手給的安全感一般。

　　領航員喜歡在舵手的右手邊，那是自己的專屬位置，永遠永遠。

　　

**5\. 如果能夠撒下高明的謊 POV Sulu**

　　「我的寢室淹水了。」

　　

　　舵手放下正在閱讀的紙本書，表情沒有改變，眉心微皺了些，專心地注視著站在房門口搔著頭的領航員。

　　領航員的話很奇妙。房間淹水了，為什麼跑來告知自己？根據規章程序來走，應該是先通知工程部或相關的部門。況且，寢室是怎麼淹水的？這想像空間太大了。好吧，若是真的淹水了，那麼，現階段自己應該做什麼回應好呢？挽起袖子跟領航員回他的寢室一起修理問題所在？還是幫領航員通知真正的能手幫忙？抑或倒杯熱茶給領航員安撫他受到驚嚇的幼小心靈？

　　舵手沒能理解領航員的言語——也可能是心思細膩的舵手想太多了。正因舵手的沉默，領航員更顯得侷促不安，支吾了幾句準備轉身溜走。

　　

　　「那你晚上睡哪？」這句話出現時機恰到好處，領航員才轉了半個身子就回過頭來，露出一副無家可歸待在箱子裡頭等待好心人士收留可憐又可愛的棄犬眼神。

　　「可能有點擠，但我無所謂，你呢？」舵手用眼神示意了床。

　　

　　領航員點頭如搗蒜，並認真的說著自己睡地板也無所謂！但身流大和民族血液的舵手怎可能讓踏進自己領域的客人一夜難眠？微笑，舵手起身，開始收拾物品，並思索著是否要通知一下工程部的人來幫忙查看領航員寢室的異狀？轉首，他發現領航員此刻正開心地幫忙收拾，似乎根本不在意自己寢室的災情。

　　 **如果能夠撒下更高明的謊……** 舵手打住繼續往下演繹的思緒，拿起杯子，輕啜了一口熱茶，杯緣遮住了只有舵手才明白的淺淺笑意。

　　

**6\. 賭賭看可能性也不錯 POV McCoy**

　　「五個！」

　　「不，我認為要再多一些。」

　　「我們再說的是Hikaru Sulu又不是Jim Krik。」

　　「當然！那不一樣，艦長他是花心，Sulu是情聖。」

　　「你怎麼這樣說！雖然艦長他全宇宙到處留情，但也不能這樣說嘛！」

　　「沒關係的，Jim會當做那是讚美。」醫官揉了揉眉心。

　　

　　面對這些負了傷在醫療灣、清醒之後就得挨止痛藥的安全人員們的閒來無事的瞎扯，醫官懶得對他們嘮叨，更沒有力氣去澄清什麼。反正有人的地方就有八卦，企業號上最大的特色就是船員們感情好，開開玩笑倒無傷大雅，只不過，這次八卦的準頭瞄準了舵手——醫官半是好奇，半是略帶擔心。

　　幾個窩在醫療灣裡頭的安全人員們繼續閒聊著自己聽來的八卦，這讓正在做新疫苗劑的醫官不免嘆氣——八卦絕對不是女性的特權，男人聊起閒話來，加油添醋的威力都可比光子魚雷了。

　　看在他們負傷的份上，醫官左耳進右耳出，那些沒營養的言語就讓它隨風而逝吧！說也奇怪，人腦就是有這種特性，總是很快地就攫住了關鍵詞，例如醫官聽到幾個名字，什麼科學組的哪個智慧跟美貌兼具的Anna——她誰？還有通訊組貌美如花沉魚落雁的Betty——小姐你哪位？喔！居然還聽到了工程部裡有名可比斯巴達王國的海倫王后的Cathy——這麼優秀怎麼可能沒進Jim的名單？

　　這些八卦的男人居然瞎扯著除了以上幾名大美人之外，還有其它女性對舵手趨之若騖。醫官搖了搖頭，科學部、通訊部和工程部都有名額了，那是否指揮部跟醫療部也應該來湊個熱鬧？醫官轉了椅子，決定制止如此荒唐的言論進行。

　　

　　「這是真的嗎？」突然有人提高了音量，語氣中帶著的不是驚訝而是錯愕，「我怎麼不知道Cathy喜歡Sulu？」

　　

　　很好，至少確定真的有Cathy這號人物。

　　但眼前的畫面可搞笑了。映進醫官眼簾的不是幾個在閒談的安全人員，而是拿著扳手還穿著黃衣的領航員——先忽視為什麼他拿著扳手而且出現在醫療灣裡，這畫面讓人很難不吐槽——醫官站起身來，用他那一貫的臭臉外加可比曲速的說話速度順便附帶了責備中不忘揶揄成份的嘮叨把大夥的聲音給壓下來。待大夥都安靜了之後，醫官正想問領航員為何來醫療灣，才轉首，年輕的天才就不見了。

　　心裡暗罵了自己又不是幼稚園保母之後，長舌的安全人員們居然開了賭盤！賭的內容當然就是方才他們討論的到底哪個美人可以擄獲他們的冰山舵手的心。已經懶得理會的醫官逕自回到座位上繼續採集他的樣本，一邊想著是否要給領航員發個訊息，問他到底來醫療灣做什麼？

　　醫官還在思考就被打斷，安全人員們問他要不要也賭一把？醫官放下器具，本想再次細心開導這些年輕人們，話還沒出口，腦子裡掠過領航員方才吃驚又帶點受傷的神情。

　　忖了幾秒後，醫官詢問著選項。

　　

　　※※※

　　從賭盤開始到結束約歷經一個多月，這中間不乏各路人馬為了贏回賭金而煽動手上的牌做令人驚嘆的舉動。可惜的是浩浩蕩蕩的出去，卻帶著淡淡地哀傷回來。從A到C還有沒聽過的H到J都領到了好人卡，而有意思的是，在這段各個風雲人物輪替上場的日子裡，大夥逐漸意識到了一個相當重要的真相：舵手或許已經與某顆植物有了婚約。否則怎麼可能打了那麼多張智勇雙全的美女牌卻完全毫不動搖？當然，也有另一種可能，不過眾人皆沒做多想。

　　醫官不算是很注重這場賭局，但那段日子裡，醫療灣變成了各路英雄好漢交換情報的公開秘密場所，醫官也因此被迫得知最新戰況。曾有幾天，醫官上了艦橋做例行性檢查工作時，每次所見到的景象皆是領航員巴著舵手問東問西——當沒有特別工作急著趕工時。也曾有一次，醫官無意間在員工餐廳裡遇見了舵手，打了個招呼在舵手身側坐下，還沒講到話就感覺有一股陰鬱氣氛壟罩在上空，抬眼，是領航員——還稍稍嘟著嘴，不大甘願的走到舵手左側坐下。

　　那一個多月裡，醫官以旁觀者的角度將大局盡收眼底。那大概也是企業號上最優秀的舵手Hikaru Sulu莫名災難的一個月吧。

　　

　　※※※

　　「所以，這就是我這個月來歷經那麼多莫名其妙事件的起因囉？」說話的男人拾起熱茶，輕啜，即便自己是整個話題的主角，卻還是一副游刃有餘的模樣。

　　

　　說者聳肩，為自己滿了酒。

　　

　　「好吧，至少知道來龍去脈了。」微笑。

　　「開玩笑，你早就知道了吧！」

　　微歪了頭，淺笑，道：「但我更喜歡有確切的證據。」

　　

　　兩人互視，瞭然於心。喝熱茶的男人準備再為自己沏一壺茶，伸手，卻停留在半空中，像想到了什麼似的，他抬眼，望向眼前喝酒的男人——深邃眼眸中閃過一抹促狹。

　　

　　「你贏了多少？」微微揚眉，「Dr. McCoy.」

　　

　　喝酒的男人笑而不語。良久，他道：「我才不賭不會贏的賭局。」嘴角漾開一抹詭譎的笑意。

　　

**7\. 聆聽你的聲音，呼喚我的名字 POV Sulu**

　　有些字對正在牙牙學語的孩子來說，確實比較不好發音。但舵手沒想過，自己的名字是否真的如此拗口？

　　企業號停泊在某一個星聯的星球上，剛好放艦上船員們一個登岸假。舵手決定趁這個假期去尋找在這星球上的特有植物，希望能再為他的植物家族加添新成員。而巧合就是如此降臨。舵手意外在此星球的專門植物培養單位裡遇到了一對來自地球的日籍夫妻，他們倆同樣是熱愛花花草草的學者，結婚後決定以交換學者的身份來到此星球駐紮並研究當地的蕨類物種。

　　他們熱情招待舵手能在這段登岸假期住在他們家中，一來方便交流彼此的專業，二來也想聊聊故鄉的細瑣。日籍夫妻的盛情難卻，他們也親切地邀請與舵手一起行動的領航員一同來家中作客。

　　因此，舵手與領航員在日籍夫妻家中打擾了三夜。日籍夫妻有個一歲七個月大的小女兒，這可愛的小女孩正在學習語言的階段，現在只會講疊字，偶爾會重複大人說的句子中的幾個詞彙。

　　

　　「Hi-ka-ru.」舵手清晰且斷開音節慢慢教導著小女孩，後者卻只是傻傻地看著前者，微張著嘴，無法言語。

　　「Hi-ka-ru.」再次有耐心地誘導著，卻得到相同的、沉默的回應。

　　「Pasha.」坐在旁邊的領航員頑皮地插話。

　　「Pasha！」小女孩快速地學舌，並開心地笑著。

　　

　　舵手愣了一下，不禁想著，難道自己的名字對孩子而言不好發音？奇妙的是，領航員教著小女孩的各個單字，小女孩都能快速地模仿著，並與領航員一同玩樂。舵手不大有與人類幼蟲相處的經驗——雖然他認為自己仍舊會是的稱職的保母，但現在他確實比較傾心於與日籍夫婦一同討論、研究彼此手上的植物學知識。而領航員看來很喜歡跟孩子相處，事實上也和孩子相處的不錯！

　　在他們要辭別的前一晚，舵手發現小女孩學會了許多俄文單字，也常常喊著領航員的名字，可惜，依舊唸不出自己的名字。有那麼一點失落，但也勉強不來，舵手如此想著。

　　要與日籍夫婦道別的早晨，舵手看見領航員抱著小女孩，教導她複習這三天來所學習的單字。最後，領航員帶小女孩至舵手面前，對著舵手微笑，再看看手中的小寶貝。

　　

　　「Hi-ka-ru.」領航員說著，舵手有那麼一點吃驚。

　　

　　小女孩歪了頭，沒有回應，就像第一天愣愣地看著舵手那般。

　　

　　「Hi-ka-ru.」領航員再次說著。

　　

　　小寶貝的黑眼睛眨呀眨，臉上似乎寫著不解。舵手笑著想制止領航員勉強孩子說出她暫時無法發音的字詞。

　　

　　「Hi-ka-ru.」搶在舵手開口前，領航員手上的小寶貝開口了，並對舵手露出甜甜的笑容。

　　

　　舵手接過小女孩，後者開心地不斷重複著她新學到的詞——即便此刻她並不明白她所學的。領航員則露出驕傲的笑容，捏了捏小女孩的臉。

　　在歸途中，舵手一路上聽著領航員細訴他與小女孩相處的所有大小事件，看來領航員真的相當喜愛那孩子。

　　

　　「Hikaru.」領航員沒由來地喚著。

　　

　　舵手回望，等待對方的反應。

　　

　　「其實還挺容易發音的啊！」領航員笑著，舵手也報以微笑。「Hikaru.」領航員再次呼喚著。舵手沒有回應，只是目不轉睛地注視著他。

　　「Hikaru.」領航員繼續重複著，像是腦中的詞彙只剩下這個字詞。

　　

　　舵手笑了笑，轉首，繼續往前邁進。心中某個區塊不住地希望領航員繼續如此喚著自己的名字。

　　

　 **8\. 譬如說與你 POV Chekov**

　　「問卷調查。」舵手點開了PADD，看起來頗認真地在閱讀中。

　　

　　據說這是星聯為了讓各個星艦上的船員們有良好的精神層面所特別製作的簡易問卷。根據眾人所回答的內容可推測出目前個人的心理狀態，適任與否以及身心健康狀態也可窺知一二。

　　雖說大夥皆抱持著狐疑的態度，但也沒人直接抗議。反正花個幾分鐘填問卷，舉手之勞並無大礙，而且，會因為諸如此類的問卷感到心煩的人通常被大眾認為不合群或是真的有某方面的隱疾——是否真是如此，其實還是得讓專業的精神科醫生來商榷。

　　

　　「什麼時候感覺心情愉悅？」舵手不自覺地將PADD上的問卷問題唸了出來，引起正在咀嚼口中三明治的領航員的注意。

　　

　　 **什麼時候感覺心情愉悅？** 領航員在心裡複誦著，並望著手指在PADD上敲了幾下後決定寫下答案的舵手的側臉。

　　看著舵手飛快敲擊平板面的手，回憶著他用那雙手精準地輸入座標及帶領眾人飛離爆炸區塊或者安全降落在某個行星上。 **譬如說與你一起工作時。** 俄羅斯天才在心裡回答著。

　　

　　「什麼情況讓你感到安心？」舵手微微停頓，並且皺了眉心，似乎難以回答。

　　

　　領航員思索著，在宇宙中，很難有安心的時候吧？到處都是危機以及不可探測的凶險意外，尤其他們的艦長有著強烈吸引災難的體質。

　　看著舵手又開始飛舞他的手指，領航員默默地想著自己的答案。 **譬如說與你在一起的時候，任何時候。** 無論狀況多差勁惡劣、無論情勢多糟糕透頂，只要舵手在身邊，領航員就倍感安心。

　　

　　「哪一些平淡的事物對得你歡心？」舵手停了下來，難得一向處變不驚的面容上綻放了一絲細微的不可思議，或者說，類似錯愕的神情。

　　

　　聽起來根本不像是一般的心理諮詢用的問卷，亂七八糟的問題，怎麼能從此看的出船員們那緊張、思鄉又奮力築夢踏實的敏感心境呢？領航員喝了一口冰涼的飲料，在心裡邊碎念著這莫名其妙的題目邊思考著怎麼回答？

　　哪一些平淡的事物啊……重複著問題，領航員微微偏頭。 **譬如說與你像現在遺樣，坐在一起，安安靜靜地做彼此的事。**

　　不用言語，只需陪伴。

　　

　　「奇怪的問卷。」身邊的人突然關掉PADD，並且笑了起來下了個難得的評語。

　　「是啊。」回應著，領航員將舵手的笑容烙印在腦海中。

　　

　　幸福，通常藏在一般日子裡，小小地、不起眼地、成了不可或缺但鮮少留心去注意的習慣——卻讓人倍感溫馨。

　　

**9\. 那是一直在這裡的 POV Uhura**

　　身為一個專業且盡職又是美貌與智慧成正比的通訊官，Uhura不僅擁有一對與生俱來得天獨厚的優秀耳朵、也有著如彈簧般舌頭能發出各式擦音、捲舌音、彈舌音等證明嘴巴不是只有用來吃飯或是嚼人舌根一途之用、那雙美麗的大眼也並非僅用來眨呀眨地展現可比駱駝濃密睫毛，Uhura的大眼睛可是將所有事情都納入眼底，沉在心底——雖然她不認為自己一向是個能沈住氣的人，但該說及不該說的話，還是有那麼明顯的界線擋在其中。

　　有了失敗的經驗之後，Uhura學會把觀察的事件謹記在心，不需那麼急躁的脫口而出或是直接甩頭表示不滿。因此，她相信自己的出類拔萃是名副其實的。

　　在企業號上，跟人比智商？沒意義。隨便拿個比薩亂扔都能扔中一個雙博士學位外加在星艦學院曾任教職或代過課的人；比衝勁？企業號雖然號稱是探索未知生命的一艘星艦，但每個人都把探索任務當小學生第一次參加遠足那般看待——既興奮又幹勁十足；比隨機應變的能力？雖然說並非企業號上每個人的反應都相當優良，但光艦橋上那些傢伙們隨便捉一個出來，每個人的反應速度及應變能力都快得跟光速沒兩樣。

　　跟無敵精英共處、共事就是如此讓人既緊張又疲憊。但上天很公平，祂賜給眾生無人能比的長處，同時也會給予傻到讓人瞠目結舌的缺點。

　　通訊官第一次發現這點是當她與大副分手時，後者除了因為瓦肯人不能理解人類情感運作方式——撇開瓦肯人真的可能寫出一篇討論人類在面對感情結束時如何應對的情緒變化的論文之外——更沒有理解到通訊官提出分手的主因。但那都不打緊，通訊官還試著旁敲側擊了另一個跟自己收到情書一樣多……好吧，應該比自己多的另一位人見人愛花見花開、隨時主動出擊卻不清楚自己已經整個栽入瓦肯情迷的肇事者。

　　通訊官後來想了想，下了一個結論：此二人的智商相減之後除以二才有可能等於彼此的情商。她費了好大個勁做明示、暗示，只差沒有直接對全艦廣播才讓那兩名外表看似資優生感情上卻是留級生的人瞭解到對方與自己有相同心意。通訊官不認為自己是大器，她純粹受不了看到聰明人犯傻，如此而已。

　　而她這陣子發現，到底是艦橋上的人都有相同特性，還是這種缺點會互相傳染？這次她注意到有另外一對在死後絕對可以捐獻大腦供給後世研究參考之用，卻迷糊的以為坐在自己身側的那位最在乎的人是別人。這樣說又太不精確，應該說，撇開無法從面容上讀取情緒、外表溫和內心可能相當詭詐的那一位，另外一位根本就是追著自己尾巴跑的小狗，慌慌張張、忐忑不安、驚慌失措、期待又害怕地與對方相處著。

　　說實話，通訊官看著也頭疼了。這就是艦橋上一直存在著的、揮知不去的情感遲鈍傳染病。

　　繼醫療灣的荒唐賭盤之後，通訊官承認她一度以為這傳染病終於能夠有解藥可治療、艦橋上的情感傻瓜症候群氛圍終於能夠撥雲見日，卻沒料到居然被舵手雲淡風輕地帶過，讓一切又恢復正常彷彿什麼事都沒發生似的。

　　 **好一隻老狐狸。** 通訊官在心裡暗忖著。為了工作效率外加通訊官不想看見聰明的傑克羅素犬追著自己尾巴打轉又時不時露出楚楚可憐的表情，通訊官決定再次親上火線。

　　意外又不大意外地，總之，終於結束了另外一段彼此互相在乎又以為對方根本不在意自己的傻傻等待。至於通訊官做了些什麼？那又是另外一個故事了。

　　那是一直在艦橋上的、外貌與頭腦滿點、總是能最即時收到八卦資訊、將那些情商低於一般水平線的大男孩們臭罵一頓又能開導之的、企業號上最棒的通訊官NyotaUhura，她所高人一等無人能敵的感情教學課程——不收信用點，但絕對不便宜，並且保證終身適用。

　　

　 **10\. 喜歡你 POV Chekov**

　　如果不是通訊官連續好幾天故意坐在舵手的右側、並且還跟舵手有說有笑，時不時還故意對不大開心的領航員露出勝利的微笑、而且還一直被排在同一個班表中——領航員偶爾也會跟舵手是不同班次的。但事情若不是如此發展，領航員這輩子都不會跟舵手有開門見山談這個話題的機會。

　　趁著今天同班表又同時換班，領航員搶在通訊官準備甩甩她那可拍攝洗髮精廣告的馬尾要跟著舵手一同離開艦橋之前，做了個小小地插隊動作，火速地佔據了舵手右側的位置，並轉了頭多看了通訊官一眼——不是炫耀意味，純粹只是多看她一眼確定後者的反應。而當領航員把頭轉回去開始跟舵手閒聊時，他錯失了美麗的通訊官嫵媚又深不可測的微笑。

　　領航員這段日子以來好好地反省過自己，究竟為什麼自己會那麼在乎舵手的習慣、舵手的視線聚集之處、舵手與他人應對時的所有反應？他很努力地想了很久，好像找不到一個最恰當的答案。甚至，領航員一度以為自己腦子出狀況了！因為他居然對一個不屬於自己的人有強烈的佔有欲望。他確定自己很喜歡跟舵手在工作，也喜歡跟舵手安靜的相處，但這不能代表什麼。

　　或許可以代表他們除了同事之外，還有朋友情誼。不過，朋友就是朋友，朋友還是有一定的界線存在。忘了在工程部時，是誰說的那句話，簡單來說就是，如何釐清自己對某個友人的情感？最簡單的方式就是，如果你想和他上床，那麼，對你而言，那個友人就不僅僅是友人了。

　　領航員在心裡面思忖了一下，準備要問自己這個問題時，卻立即被大腦中某個區塊的反應給擋下。無論自己對舵手的情感為何，都不具有任何意義——如果舵手已經把自己歸類在朋友區域，那麼為何要破壞這樣的穩定？

　　在原子的世界裡，「鍵能」愈強，要打斷就愈不容易，所以，需要耗費的熱含量就愈多。但是自己與舵手的「鍵能」才剛剛起步，領航員可沒什麼把握。

　　嘆氣。感覺莫名的無奈。

　　

　　「在想什麼？」

　　

　　抬眼，領航員瞅見坐在自己左側的舵手朝自己微笑著。

　　 **我想……** 領航員搖了搖頭，緊張地拿錯杯子，喝了一口舵手的玄米茶，換來了舵手的微微揚了眉，但沒有制止或露出不悅的神情。

　 **我想，我喜歡你。**

　　念頭一閃過，領航員一口氣把玄米茶喝光，還不小心嗆到，讓舵手嚇了一跳，但親切地拍了拍他的後背。

　　擦掉因嗆到而產出的生理淚水，領航員意外發現玄米茶居然有提昇膽量之效用，因為他立刻轉首對著舵手脫口詢問沒經過大腦的問題。

　　

　　「Sulu，你喜歡Uhura嗎？」

　　「什麼？」面對無預警的直球，舵手是愣了一秒，但快速地接下這顆只有速度沒有技巧的球，「喜歡啊。」這回覆換來領航員的皺眉，還有一點點可憐或者是失落的神情。

　　「她是很優秀的同事，而且其實她相當細心也很會照顧人。」舵手悠閒地說著。

　　同事之間的喜歡。「那你喜歡我嗎？」又是個超越大腦轉速的不管鍵能是否會被破壞的問題，開口後領航員好想要擁有時光機或穿越個蟲洞立刻回到前兩秒去。

　　「喜歡啊。」舵手一秒就回答，「誰不喜歡你呢？」

　　

　　又是同事之間的那種喜歡了。領航員在心中嘆氣，但好處是至少他確定目前與舵手之間的鍵能還算穩固中。

　　

　　「不是同事之間的那種。」

　　

　　這句話像雷擊一樣擊中了領航員腦中的某個區塊，但正因像觸電一樣，領航員反而呆愣了兩秒才回過神來。正想開口說話，結果舵手立即站了起來收拾餐盤，並對自己優雅的笑了笑，轉身要離開員工餐廳。

　　丟下了吃到一半的食物，也不管是否會被餐廳人員碎唸自己浪費食物，領航員立即追了上去，就算舵手可能又像往常那般四兩撥千斤式的回覆或者轉移話題，這次，他要貫徹鍥而不捨的精神，決定一定要追問到底！

　　

_你喜歡我嗎？_

_你說呢？_

_我想，我很喜歡你。_

　　

　　

　　


End file.
